


Memories: Bringing Back the Sun

by xxHinaAngelxx



Series: A Pirate King's Hibiscus Queen [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Tragedy, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Betrayal, Bringing Back Ace/Ann, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fem!Ace, Gen, Gender or Sex Swap, Love Triangles, Luffy's and Fem!Ace's child!, Unplanned Pregnancy, Watching Memories Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 07:42:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2142768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxHinaAngelxx/pseuds/xxHinaAngelxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Portugas D. Ann's and Monkey D. Luffy's relationship as fiancés had been a secret only Sabo, Dadan and her bandits, Garp, Makino and Whitebeard knew about it. How will the Straw Hats react when Ann’s First Mate from his old crewmate came to their ship with a 2 year old saying the kid belonged to Luffy from Ann, whom she had given their son a chance to live before her fight with Blackbeard? After a couple of weeks sailing in the ocean and getting used to taking care of Monkey D. Sabo, Luffy was given a chance to regain his lover and older sister back from an island they landed on in exchange for his nakama to understand the relationship between himself and Ann by watching some events of the past. Will he use this chance to gain back what he had lost 2 years ago? How will Luffy react watching some events he never knew about and learning more about Anne herself? (Different Watching Luffy's Memories! Sort of like Watching One Piece from Impel Down, Marineford, and Sabo arcs story with some extras!) Acelu/Annlu</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Before Her End: WHAT?! Shocking News!

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece! I only claim my original characters!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just before finding Marshall D. Teach, Fire Fist Ann finds out that the reunion with her younger brother/fiancé brought out a miracle neither of the D. "brothers" thought would happen.
> 
> "You're pregnant, Portgas,"
> 
> ...
> 
> ...
> 
> ...
> 
> "WHAT!?"

A few weeks have already passed by since Portgas D. Ann and Monkey D. Luffy reunited in Alabasta after three years since Ann set out on her first adventure, and were separated once more on their continued adventures (or mission in Ann’s case) until the next time they meet again. Ann had full confidence that her otouto (little brother) would make it to the New World. What especially eased some of her worries over Luffy was his reliable crew to take care of him. She knew they would protect Luffy with their lives should it ever occur.

That didn’t mean she stopped worrying over her otouto.

Even as she searched for Marshall D. Teach, now more known as Blackbeard, to avenge her diseased friend, Thatch, her heart panged with the familiar aching longing to go see her otouto. Only a handful of people knew the relationship between herself and Luffy other than being sworn siblings. At first she thought Luffy was messing with her when he first announced her to be his “Future Pirate Queen” after they and… ( _Sabo)_ … had sworn in cups of sake as siblings. Over time though she was beginning to realize how serious he was, and then when she realized her own feelings changing (or maybe it had always been there) toward her otouto…

A soft smile touched her lips and familiar warmth spread her freckled cheeks upon remembering _that_ day about a month before she set out as a pirate on her 17th birthday. The day when Luffy gave her the promise engagement ring that was now looped in her chained necklace alongside with her real engagement ring Luffy had given to her after…

The blush she had now spread to her whole face upon remembering the memory of that very night Luffy and Ann expressed their love for the first time. Where her “innocent” little brother learned those sensual skills she didn’t know. The only thing that reassured her was that Luffy was a devoted lover and fiancé, so Ann knew Luffy never once had sex with anyone else other than herself.

Ann shook herself to snap out of it. As much as she wanted to memorize and treasure the memory of her reunion with Luffy, she couldn’t do that at the moment. She needed to devote her concentration to find Blackbeard to avenge Thatch’s death. Just the mere memory upon finding Thatch’s bloodied stained, dead body boiled her blood in rage for Blackbeard’s blood.

What Teach had done was unforgivable!

Suddenly, the familiar vague feeling of fatigue and nausea from this morning caught up to her. Her rage and hatred over Blackbeard was temporarily forgotten as Ann leaned against the building as she tried steadying herself. As she tried stopping the bile threatening to come out, she thought back upon the sudden morning sickness that’s been happening every morning about 2 days after her departure with Luffy and his crew along with her sudden increased hunger that had her eat even _more_ than her usual bottomless pit hunger, especially for meat.

This was really beginning to annoy her since it kept interfering on her search for Blackbeard. Not to mention Ann was getting worried over her illness. For as long as she could remember she rarely gotten sick. As much as she didn’t want to put a hold on her search, she couldn’t allow herself to be weak when she confronts Teach and his crew.

 _‘But where can I go check in without anyone calling for the Marines and alert my location?’_ Ann thought with a frown while traveling back to the docks where her small ship, Striker, was safely docked.

Her thoughts led her back on Drum Island where she heard one of the best doctors lived up in the castle from the high mountain of the island. Ann wasn’t sure she could trust the doctor there especially considering the rumors of the doctor’s horrible bedside manners. Then again, Oyajii (Pops) trusted the doctor who lived up that cold mountain for his sons and daughters to go check in by the Doctorine, Kureha, should any of them were ever injured and were nearby the island. The only bad thing going to the island was having to go back—miles away from her close search for Teach.

With a defeated sigh and swallowing down her pride, Ann hopped on Striker and flamed her feet to move the ship to speed back to Drum Island.

“I just hope this stupid illness is only just a flu. The more I stall my search,” Ann muttered, frowning and clutching her hand into a fist, “the farther away Blackbeard escapes my wrath,”

Not wanting to waste anymore time, the Second Commander of the Whitebeard Pirates fastened Striker to speed toward Drum Island while also hoping her narcolepsy doesn’t get in the way… again.

**\\\Ann|Luffy// **

Ann waited nervously for Dr. Kureha-san, who was just as crazy as Ann heard the old woman to be from her adopted older “siblings”. Then again, she wasn’t the worse that she had ever met during her three years being a pirate.

On the way to the castle in Drum Island, her body finally gave out and she would have frozen to death if she wasn’t saved by those Lapahns, who happened to be giant white rabbits and also happened to live in the snowing forest of the island. Kureha-san seemed baffled as she explained how those large rabbits protectively taken her to the old woman since they were known to hate humans.

At the moment, Ann was being warmed up by the small remaining fire she has left from her Mera Mera no Mi (Flame Flame Fruit) and blanket. Now Ann was genuinely worried over her condition. Her illness was now stopping most of her Devil Fruit’s power, which was the reason of her close death when she passed out in the snow. Ann was beginning to doubt that her condition was a mere flu. From the way Kureha-san reacted when Ann reported her morning sickness, nausea and fatigue had her believe even more so.

 _‘I hope that it’s not too serious,’_ Ann thought with a sigh.

“It was just as I thought,”

Ann blinked before looking up to see Kureha-san was back and came back inside from the open doorway with a serious expression.

“What do you mean?” Ann asked politely with a confused expression, feeling worried to what was wrong with her. As far as she could remember she was doing just fine and there wasn’t anything to make her feel this ill. So she was really bewildered when she first thrown up all of a sudden.

“I should have known something was up when I first saw you (especially with that glow around you isn’t even close of diminishing), but I wasn’t sure since usually women pirates are usually careful. You on the other hand weren’t careful when you and your lover boy were… busy,” Kureha-san said with an amused smirk.

Ann frowned with a blank and confused expression. She had no idea where the Doctorine was getting at, but when she heard Kureha-san say “your lover boy”, a pit of dread dropped in her stomach, which was not helping from her nausea from earlier.

“Looks like I have to spell it out,” Kureha-san sighed while blowing smoke from her cigarette, which was thankfully directed toward the open frosted window. “You’re pregnant, Portgas,”

…

…

…

“WHAT!?”

This time it wasn’t her narcolepsy that had her fall into darkness as the memory how she could’ve gotten pregnant came back literally through her dreams. Since there was only one person she gave her virginity to…

Monkey D. Luffy…

...her baby brother and fiancé.

**\\\Ann|Luffy// **

_It all started back when her idiot little brother threw her and that annoying (yet so amusing to tease) Marine Officer, Smoker the White Hunter, through a couple building walls. Soon after recovering from the rude smoker-man pushing her down to the floor (AGAIN!), she saved Luffy and his crew from getting captured by said Marine Logia, and gave them time to get away. Of course, Luffy just happened to get himself separated from his crew. That idiot… Some things never change._

_After all of her otouto’s crew went to bed while Sanji was forced to take watch by Luffy’s orders, which surprised many of the others, although the swordsman seemed to have an idea why. Ann had to forcefully hide her amusement because she definitely knew the reason behind Luffy’s slightly upset behavior toward his flirting cook. She was soon taken away to Luffy’s lone bedroom, which he apparently ever uses it. As soon as the older D. came inside (more like dragged inside, Ann thought wryly), Luffy didn’t waste time having his lips hungrily against his older sister’s, who gasped in shock with the familiar heating blush painting her freckled cheeks. Upon Ann’s gasp, Luffy took advantage by thrusting his tongue inside the older woman’s mouth, who groaned upon feeling the familiar set tongue touching her own shy tongue and felt her back against the door behind her. She kissed her little brother shyly, yet just as desperately as her heart and her longing finally gave in from missing the teen—her lover, brother and promised fiancé…_

_Slowly, the passionate and desperate make out slowed into a soft loving kiss._

_Reluctant to let go of her little brother’s soft lips, Ann stopped their kiss—a kiss they hadn’t done in three years except in that alley sometime earlier before they went to find her brother’s Merry Go ship. “You couldn’t have waited a few minutes after we caught up, Lu?” She asked rhetorically with her usual smirk, but her cool expression was lost by her usual blush whenever it came to her little Lu’s bold move such as kissing. Really, only her little brother could cause such a reaction unlike any of the other men._

_“Yup!” Luffy answered the rhetorical question with a cheerful grin, despite knowing Ann already knew the answer. His large grin softened into a lovely innocent smile to his nee-chan (older sister) (His Future Queen, no matter how much stronger Ann’s Captain was—he will be the Pirate King not Whitebeard!). “I really missed you, nee-chan.” Soon after he said that, he hugged his blushing sister around her waist with his head resting against his sister’s “soft pillows”._

_Ann’s smirk turned into a soft smile and looked down adoringly at her little brother. She had her right arm wrapped themselves around Luffy’s waist while her left hand ran through Luffy’s messy black hair while leaning against the door to keep them balanced. She could feel her baby brother relax upon the familiar petting she usually does after discovering it as a comfort to Luffy when she comforted Luffy for the first time before Sabo’s death; that or rubbing his back. Much like Luffy, she too missed her otouto._

_“I didn’t think you would get sentimental on me, Lu,” Ann couldn’t help but tease her younger lover like she had always done when they were children while hiding her blush upon feeling Luffy digging his face between her breasts. Really… Luffy had no shame whatsoever. The only thing that cooled her possessive side was that he was only like that with her. Then again, with a gullible brother like Luffy…_

_Luffy looked up and pouted which made Ann smirk upon the familiar reaction almost forgetting her embarrassment. “It’s true! That’s why I wanted you to join my crew, Ann,” He said, now looking, once again, expectedly and hopeful._

_“And I keep telling you, that’s not going to happen,” Ann answered dryly, rolling her eyes at her stubborn brother. They have already been over this conversation even when they were both children._

_Luffy dropped his head with the familiar sulking manner much to Ann’s amusement. “Then… can we make love now,” He said bluntly after quickly getting over his disappointment._

_Ann looked down at her seemingly “innocent” little brother with wide shocked eyes, and her once pink cheeks bloomed into a full red blush that now covered her whole face._

_“L-L-LUFFY! Wh-where did you hear that?” Ann shouted, more like demanding Luffy. “Do you even know what that means?” She hoped her little brother doesn’t know the true meaning behind those words and thought they meant something else much like his usual gullible mind tend to happen in the past._

_“Sex,” Luffy, bluntly, answered again._

_The hope immediately died._

‘What happened to my innocent, gullible little brother? I know that I would have to explain the act of sex sometime in the future and I’m willing to wait to keep my otouto pure and innocent, but I didn’t expect him to already know about sex. …I’M GOING TO KILL WHOEVER CORRUPTED MY BABY BROTHER! H-he wasn’t raped was he? Lu has always been too cute for his own good,’ _Ann thought worriedly as her worry and fears had her imagine the worst. Needing to know the answer to her questions and keep away from her horrified imagination, Ann asked, while trying to calm down her anger, “Lu, where and when did you learn this from?”_

_Looking up, Luffy frowned trying to remember then answered, “Oh! I heard it from those grumpy men in Grey Terminal, but the other bandits took me away before I could hear more. Dadan had to explain that it was ‘making love’ to do with that special someone or marry to. I think I was 16,”_

‘Remind me to ask Dadan who those bastards are so I can kill them from saying those filthy things in front of my otouto after I gift her and the bandits a lot of rum and gold as my thanks,’ _Ann thought, while feeling relieved no one assaulted her promised fiancé._

_“I thought since you’ll be my future Queen we could ‘make love’,” Luffy said simply._

_Ann blushed again upon remembering how this subject was brought up in the first place. “B-baka (You idiot)! Y-You’re still too young to—!” She was cut off when Luffy impatiently caught her lips with his own again and snuck his tongue inside her sweet hot mouth after Ann gasped out a moan from the moment Luffy, unexpectedly, squeezed her right breast._

_The older D. tried to fight against her otouto by trying to push him away, but her desire and Luffy’s kiss had her too weak to stop her brother from trapping her hands above her head with his unoccupied hand._

_“Ngh... ha—hahh… L-Luffy, s-sto—aah~!” Ann mewled after Luffy left her lips to suck and nibble her neck. “L-LU! Y-you… hah… aahh… ugnh…! S-s-stooo-oooh~… aaah… ngh…!”_

_“Ann… mmh… you taste good. Better than meat,” Luffy muffled out as he continued to assault his older sister’s soft neck while his left hand that squeezed Ann’s breast went around to her back and began to untie Ann’s orange top swimsuit she started to wear a couple months after joining Whitebeard’s crew._

_As soon as her breasts were uncovered and bared to the younger lover with her hard nipples showing her hidden desire for more pleasure, Luffy immediately latched his hungry mouth sucking her left nipple breast while his left hand squeezed and pinched her other nipple. Ann felt something snap inside as she finally gave in with a loud cry. She was only thankful the room was silent proof because the rest of the night the two lovers vocalized their love that had only grown since Ann’s departure 3 years ago. They both knew Ann had to leave again once she found any leads on Blackbeard in Yuba from Alabasta, but for now… it was just Ann and Luffy that night._

_Neither one thought the consequence and blessing that led afterwards from that one night._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> xxVani-Tenshixx (My Sadistic/Bad Side): “HOLY SHIT! I didn’t expect you to write something like this!” Her nose running a nose bleed with wide awed eyes.
> 
> xxHinaAngelxx: Rolls her eyes. “And what do you mean by that,” she mutters with a pout.
> 
> xxShika-Tenshixx (My Lazy Side): “Vani is right. This sensual scene was probably your best one yet,” She lazily opened her eyes at her original and Vani-chan.
> 
> xxNaru-Yokaixx (My Crazy/Hyper Side): Jumps up and down on the couch much to the other three’s annoyance. “THAT WAS AWESOME! Neh, neh, neh, Hina-chan! What’s going to happen in Chapter 02?”
> 
> xxVani-Tenshixx: Twitches then stands up and bonged Yokai-chan’s head, who immediately cried anime-style. “WOULD YOU SHUT UP!”
> 
> xxHinaAngelxx: “…”
> 
> xxShika-Tenshixx: “…There they go again, troublesome,”
> 
> xxHinaAngelxx: “Anyway, ignoring those two, hope you all enjoyed the first chapter! =^^= I had fun writing this! Hopefully the characters were in character… That’s probably my main concern, especially Luffy since he’s so unpredictable and too hard to write!” TT^TT “If you see anything that’s out of character with the characters in the story, please let me know to improve! Oh, just a heads up, once I start with the Straw Hats watch the Sabo, a few AU and Cannon events in their past and Alabasta, Impel Down, and Marineford arcs—the chapters won’t be updated until a couple of months for a couple of reasons. The obvious would be because of my College class I need to put my full attention toward. The other reason is having to revise and double checking the chapter to have the characters right in character, along with the right reactions. The hardest would be obviously Luffy since no one ever wrote a fanfiction having Luffy watch the memory events along with his crew and watch not only his memories of those events, but also some memories of Ace (Ann in my story’s case). As I thought ahead of the story, I noticed my Luffy in this story seemed to be more serious as he watches the memories,” She sweat drops with a sigh. “Hopefully I will get a hang of his character, but when it comes seeing Ann and seeing those precious memories, the pain and seeing her death… Yeah, Luffy might be more serious than usual especially with his desperation to have her back to the living again. If any of you want to be my Beta, especially to correct the character’s personalities and future reactions, I would really appreciate it! And… I think that’s about. Again, thanks for reading~!”
> 
> Oh! Another thing, the votes for my Poll will now stay until at least the 12th chapter now! I looked and re-did my chapters list and realized I changed things. You have enough time to vote. Again, vote in my profile in my fanfiction.net website (look for the same Pin name: xxHinaAngelxx) and those who don’t know about it—go to my profile to what’s about. It’s important for this story to continue! Until next time everyone~! =^^=


	2. Before Her End: The Baby's Arrival! Monkey D. Sabo!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After 9 months staying with Dadan and her bandits, Ann has finally gone into labor! The arrival of the future Pirate Prince has come! Who are the two strangers that arrived Fushia Village?

The last 9 months changed Ann’s life like never before and didn’t believe to ever happen. After she finally regained consciousness from fainting over her shock, Ann thanked the Doctorine and immediately left the amused old woman’s home. As she walked back to the docks with the Lapahns keeping her warm, she couldn’t help feeling nothing but amazement and awe at the thought of a living being inside her. In fact, the whole way she had been caressing her abdomen. The child inside her who was created by the love between her and Luffy… Luffy’s child.

Unlike most women pirates, Ann was happy upon the news. The only thing that worried her was the Marines. Should they know of her child’s existence there was no doubt their so called “justice” would have her child killed… just like her if the Marines ever discover the truth of her birth… of her father… Gol D. Roger, the Pirate King.

She had to go into hiding. It was the only way to protect herself and her baby. Ann couldn’t even think about contacting Luffy. He was on his own adventures and only just starting his journey in the Grandline. She couldn’t have him stop just because of her pregnancy. At least… not yet. Once she avenged Thatch’s death, Ann will go back for her child, and sail toward her little brother before telling her Oyajii and her crewmates. Her little brother deserved to know first after all.

 _‘First things first,’_ Ann thought as she bowed the Lapahns in thanks as went on her Striker ship. _‘I need to go back to East Blue,’_

Back to the place where she was raised by a couple of Mountain bandits that her grandfather, Monkey D. Garp, had dumped her with when she was a couple days old.

**\\\Ann|Luffy// **

To say her surrogate family of bandits were shocked over the news of her pregnancy and that Luffy was the father would be a _huge_ understatement (except for Luffy being the father part since everyone knew it was going to happen eventually… just not this soon). Although, her surrogate mother and leader of Ann’s Mountain bandit family, Dadan, didn’t seem that surprised other than expressing exasperated annoyance. In fact, after dragging Ann inside Dadan’s room, which was forbidden for anyone to get inside unless permitted, and while trying to find something from her closet, Hiken no Ann (Fire Fist Ann) could hear muttering _“I should have seen this coming”_ and continuing on until she finally ended by saying, _“I knew that brat wouldn’t wait.”_

“Wait! You knew this was going to happen?” Ann asked with a gaped expression toward her adopted mother.

“It was bound to happen especially after that day Luffy overheard those bastards in Grey Terminal,” Dadan said then rolled her eyes upon seeing Ann’s dark expression. She knew by her surrogate daughter’s expression that her rubber idiot surrogate son told his older sister about the incident. “I just didn’t expect it this soon. Then again, knowing the brat, I should have realized he would try doing it as soon as he reunited with you. Although, with all the pounding reminders Garp-san had to force you to remember about being careful about sex, you sure weren’t careful with Luffy,”

“You didn’t have to remind me about it,” Ann grumbled with a frown. In no way was she pouting! She doesn’t pout like a certain brother of hers.

“Either way I will have Makino pick up the food for us especially for that child you now hold has the same appetite any of you D.’s have,” Dadan groaned at the mere thought, especially upon remembering (while hiding her fondness) the time she took care of Ann as a baby until her 17th birthday.

“Don’t you think we’ll end up getting attention by bringing Makino up here?” Ann inquired.

“Not really. As long as you’re not seen in Gao then we’re safe. Makino often visits us especially after Luffy left. We may also need her to pick up some supplies for later as you grow in your pregnancy and when the little brat arrives. For now, this should do,” Dadan said, tossing a long red dress toward a bewildered Ann.

“What’s this for?” Ann frowned in confusion as she inspected the dress.

Dadan smirked. “You need to loosen yer stomach and hips when your stomach begins to grow. You’ll need room for you and the little brat,” She answered.

“Oh,” Ann sweat dropped, now feeling stupid much to her annoyance. _‘Great that twerp of a brother is rubbing off of me in a bad way,’_

The months during her pregnancy were nothing but bliss soon afterwards. Most mothers could barely tolerate the first few months, but Ann wasn’t like most women which she already proved this when she was a child and again as a pirate. Dadan, the bandits, Makino and occasionally the mayor of Fushia Village, Woop Slap, saw the glowing radiance and content happiness around Ann since the very beginning. The love she had for her unborn child was something Dadan hasn’t seen since Portgas D. Rouge, Ann’s mother. Ann became the splitting image of her mother, except she looked like a beautiful girl version of Gol D. Roger (not that Dadan would ever tell her daughter that), especially when Ann started to wear her (and her mother, Rogue’s) favorite flower, a pink hibiscus.

Often, Ann would visit up on the cliff where Sabo, Luffy and herself sworn in cups of sake as siblings—brotherhood (when her idiot and annoying younger brothers kept saying she was a _girl_ , the huge bumps on their heads had Sabo and Luffy shutting up about the matter). She would stand peacefully before the beautiful ocean—Sabo’s Ocean. She would visit the place to talk to Sabo (since that bastard “World Noble” never left anything behind after slaughtering Sabo to make a grave for her brother and best friend). Ann mostly talked about Sabo’s “nephew” and how upset she was from losing that stupid bet they made when they were children about her excepting their little brother’s proposal when they get older along with commenting other events that has happened to Ann such as the death of her dear friend, hunting down Blackbeard, and her reunion with Luffy.

She felt calm as the sea breeze caressed her face and gently blew her ever growing black hair. She could imagine Sabo help relaxing her and the baby inside her, especially helping her get her thoughts away from that traitor, Teach, and her need to avenge Thatch’s death.

Should any of her enemies or even her Whitebeard siblings and her allied friends were to see her now they all wouldn’t have recognized her as Hiken no Ann, Second Commander of the Whitebeard Pirates, and former Captain of the Spade Pirates, the Ace of Spades. Her once messy, wild shoulder length black hair now reached to the middle of her back and wore long sleeve dresses to hide her two tattoos in case anyone does come across her who weren’t from her family, Makino or Woop Slap. She knew once she sets out back to sea to search for Teach that she had to cut her long hair. For now, she left her new appearance which had her look both more mature and carefree… looking motherly in fact.

At the moment, a nearly 9 month pregnant Ann was sitting on her rocking chair that her bandit family had stolen for her in her old room she once shared with Luffy and Sabo, and waited for three certain people that were once three of her most powerful members of her once Spade Pirate crew and now in her Second Division of the Whitebeard Pirates (although, there was a possibility that the third may not be able to come). The three were known as the King of Ace, Queen of Ace, and the Joker of her Spade Pirates—her first mate, second mate, and the trump card of her crew members and still known as that in her Second Division she now lead in her in the Whitebeard Pirates. A few weeks ago she had send a message to her best friends besides Marco and Thatch to go to Fushia Village in the Kingdom of Goa of East Blue tomorrow morning in the Party’s Bar that Makino works so that the kind woman could lead them to her home in the mountains. Even though in her letter she only wanted her first mate to be here, she knew her “Queen” will follow whether her “King” liked it or not while her “Joker” would try, but will most likely be left in charge to take care of the Second Division of the Whitebeard pirates while Ann and her King and Queen weren’t there.

With her newborn child so close to coming into the world, Ann needed her most trusted crewmates to be here. It wasn’t just to introduce them her first child or for their company (although, she wouldn’t mind seeing her precious nakama again after months leaving the Moby Dick to chase after Teach), but… for something else entirely.

Right now, at this very moment, she was waiting for the other bandits to get ready while humming so they may leave to the doctor’s medic home in Fushia for her daily checkup. After humming a few moments, Ann opened her pouted lips and started to softly sing a song that became one of Luffy’s favorites whenever they were both getting ready for bed while growing up after Sabo’s death. With Luffy being the father of her child had her child just as restless and energetic as her little brother (she intentionally ignored the fact that her child held some of her own energetic spirit because there was no way she was going to admit she held some of the same personalities as her adorable, idiot brother). Having to grow up taking care of Luffy made it easier for her to calm her unborn child. Thankfully, it seemed that her son/daughter was a bit calmer compared to Ann’s fiancé.

_“Ooh~ Ooooh~_

_When the visions around you, Bring tears to your eyes_

_And all that surround you, Are secrets and lies_

_I’ll be your strength, I’ll be your hope,_

_Keeping your faith when it’s gone_

_The one you should call, Was standing here all along~_

_And I will take you in my arms And hold you right where you belong_

_Till the day my life is through This I promise you~ This I promise you~_

_I’ve loved you forever In lifetimes before_

_And I promise you never Will you hurt anymore_

_I give you my word I give you my heart~_

_This is a battle we’ve won_

_And with this vow Forever has now begun~!_

_Just close your eyes Each loving day_

_I know this feeling won’t go away_

_No~ Till the day my love is through This I promise you This I promise you~_

_Over and over I fall When I hear you call_

_Without you~ in my life ba-by I just wouldn’t be living at all_

_And I will take you in my arms And hold you right where you belong_

_Till the day my life is through This I promise you, baby_

_Just close your eyes Each loving day_

_I know this feeling won’t go away_

_No~ Every word I say is true~ This I promise you~_

_Ooh~ I pro~mise you~~_

_Ooh~ Oooh~”_

A gentle smile formed from Ann’s lips after singing those familiar lyrics and the meaning behind them.

With a knock alerting the pregnant woman, Dadan walked inside. “You ready to head down to Fushia for another check up on the little brat?” She inquired.

“Yeah, I’m—!” Ann said while standing until she cut herself off and suddenly doubled over. She could feel something break and she suddenly felt something wet run down her long legs.

“Ann…?” Dadan frowned in concern as Ann panted heavily while holding her pregnant stomach.

“Ghk… I… I think m-my water just b-broke…” Ann managed to stutter out.

“…!” Dadan’s eyes widened in shock with her jaw dropping before straightening up and shouted, “BOYS, GET IN HERE AND GET READY TO CARRY ANN TO FUSHIA! THE BABY BRAT IS COMING!”

Outside of the room, Dadan and Ann could hear a loud crash after a moment of shocking silence.

“WHAT?!!!”

It was chaos as the bandits panicked, but when Dadan finally put her foot down and barked out orders in the familiar tone that had Ann feel comfortable and calm along with the bandits as they carefully carried their adopted niece. Once set, Dadan and her boys hurried away from their home and headed toward the small village that was in the opposite side of Gao and hoped they made it in time.

**\\\Ann|Luffy// **

Morning fell in Fushia like any other day for the small village, but two strangers left the docks where their small boat waited for them to depart later in the day. The two strangers were a young girl who seemed to be 12 years old with a wary, yet curious feminine “man” who looked to be in “his” early 20’s. The girl was dark toned skin with a bandana on tied around her head with her long bangs framing her face and her long auburn hair was tied in a single braid. She had a spaghetti strapped red shirt with her once Spade of Ace Pirate Crew’s Jolly Roger in the front while her bare left shoulder held the well known Whitebeard Pirate Jolly Roger tattoo. She wore white jean shorts midway her thighs and a pair of black boots. What would have caught much attention about the girl were her eyes. They were startling shade of dark violet, but it wasn’t the shade color that had people stare at the girl. It was the emotions inside those eyes that had them wary.

While she had the expected curious, excited gleam like any other child her age, there was also an old knowledgeable gleam that looked far too old and made her look more mature.

Her name was Aurora, also known as the Queen of Spades, the “Cursed Child”, “Shadow Queen, ex-third command of the once known Spades Pirates and now third in command in the Second Division Ann leads of the Whitebeard Pirates.

The “man” Aurora was accompanied with was no ordinary “man”… or even a man at all. “He” was actually a “she”. The young woman was crossed dressed as a man for certain reasons that came from her past she loathes to remember. She had short, shaggy boyish golden-blonde hair which reached at the end of her neck and ghostly near her collar bone. Around her neck was a worn red scarf and held a bandage on her left cheek. From 4 cm above her lightly brown-golden right eye-brow down to her strong, soft jaw was a white scar which caused her right eye to become sky blue unlike her left ocean blue eye. Unfortunately, her right eye doesn’t seem to show whether she was blind with that eye or not. She wore a sleeveless silver tunic and a pair of brown trousers that hid a bit of her female hips. Around her waist was a brown belt that held her beautiful sword she was famously known to wield along with her swordsmanship. For her feet was a pair of brown boots. On the right side of her neck was a tattoo of her old Spade Pirate Jolly Roger with a golden dragon spooning the Jolly Roger in a protective manner. On her left arm was the Whitebeard Jolly Roger tattoo.

Her name was Draken P. Arthur, famously known as the “Outcast Dragon”, King of Spades, and Ann’s most trusted first mate and Second in-command. She was also famously nicknamed among her crew as their “Golden Dragon”.

Arthur and Aurora received their Captain-Commander’s hidden message about a week ago, but before they went to Ann’s old home they had to have someone in charge for the Second Division without Marco, Oyajii or the other Commanders finding out. Much to Arthur’s reluctance, they left Kiseki (their “Joker of Spades”) in charge of the Second Division until the King and Queen of Spades came back to the Moby Dick. They knew the possibility trying to convince Ann to come back with them to the Moby Dick and to forget pursuing the traitor would be next to impossible. While Arthur was known to be the most stubbornness pirate among her Captain’s old crew and now in the Whitebeard crew, tying with Ann, and well known to out beat Ann whenever Fire Fist was being stubborn about something, but having known Ann for four years now and being her first mate told Arthur enough to know that not even she could get through to her hot-headed Commander.

The two powerful members of Ann’s crew stood before the very bar Ann wrote them to be to meet a kind, green haired woman, who would help them find Ann’s old home in the far mountains beyond the small peaceful village.

“Party’s Bar… I wonder why Ann went out of her way for us to meet her like this. She even had us hide this from Oyajii which you and I both know she would never go this far to hide something from him. Ann loves and respects Oyajii too much to hide anything from him,” Aurora wondered with a frown as she and Arthur walked inside the cozy bar.

“Don’t you mean _I_ was supposed to meet her alone? She never asked for anyone else other than myself to meet her,” Arthur retorted with a scowl toward her crewmate with her soft, melody-like voice hidden behind her disguised low and boyish tone that sounded more older than younger. Ignoring Aurora’s exasperated expression or the familiar muttering “Still a prat as ever”, Arthur continued on, “And knowing Taicho (Captain), whatever it is—it’s going to be big and unexpected. She would never stop her pursuit for that bloody traitor’s blood if it wasn’t important,”

Aurora nodded in agreement with her Co-Commander.

“Um, excuse me… you wouldn’t happen to be Arthur and Aurora?”

The two members of the Second Division of the Whitebeard Pirates were soon met with a worried expressed woman. As they quickly analyzed the distressed and tired woman, Arthur and Aurora realized the woman was the one they were meant to find by Ann’s description from her letter.

“Are you Makino-san, the woman our Taicho told us to find?” Arthur inquired politely.

The once distressed and tired barwoman let out a relieved smile. “Thank goodness. You must come with me to the doctor’s facility at once! You will meet Ann-chan inside there,” The woman, Makino, said as she came out from the bar then grabbed Arthur and Aurora’s hand and headed toward the exit of her bar.

“Wait… what? Why would Ann meet us in a small hospital? I thought the plan was to meet her in her old home up on those mountains?” Aurora bombarded the green haired woman with questions as she and Arthur were being dragged away by Makino’s, surprisingly, strong grip.

Arthur kept quiet the whole way other than a grunt and narrowing her eyes. Aurora couldn’t make out what was going through the King of Spades’ head. She just hoped Ann wasn’t hurt or anything relatively horrible had happened to her Captain-Commander.

**\\\Ann|Luffy// **

If she wasn’t so tired and content holding the sleeping bundle in her arms, Ann would’ve laughed hysterically from seeing the gaped faces that belonged to her King and Queen of Spades. Instead she merely smirked amusedly along with Dadan at her shocked nakama.

It’s been about 5 hours since Ann had brought her and Luffy’s son into the world, and never had she felt so content since she left Luffy nearly a year ago.

Her son…

Ann dropped her eyes to meet her son’s innocent eyes that were shaped and colored as her own eyes, but held Luffy’s curious and innocent expressed into those eyes unlike Ann’s, who has lost quite early in her life. In fact, she was relieved to see that her son took after Luffy more than herself. Her son had Luffy’s short, wild black hair, his nose and the shape of Luffy’s cute face. The only thing her son held from herself other than her gray eyes were the freckles from her cheeks.

Her eyes softened and held open the emotions she felt for her son. The amount of love she felt for one person other than Sabo and Luffy still astonished her. It still left her speechless by how much love she felt for someone by merely existing especially for one who wasn’t her little brother—her light.

Now she had two lights of her darken world: Monkey D. Luffy and her son… Monkey D. Sabo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> xxHinaAngelxx: FINALLY! It is DONE! After finally having some time in between school work and homework, I’ve finally finished Chapter 2! Yay! I’ve done it~! (Sagging in her chair with a big sigh before passing out on the table.)
> 
> xxVani-Tenshixx: (Poking her with a stick) And she’s gone.
> 
> xxShika-Tenshixx: Can’t blame her. With shit going around in our life finally caught up with her.
> 
> xxNaruYokaixx: (Unusually subdued, nodded with her lazy other) That’s true. We never expected it.
> 
> xxShika-Tenshixx: (More awake and serious) Actually, we all hoped it wouldn’t happen. Now out little step-sister lost a father and wouldn’t even know him. One after the other kept happening had all of us in a daze. This story and school probably kept her sane and subdued to keep her strong.
> 
> xxVani-Tenshixx: (Grimaced) Tell me about it. Even I couldn’t be sadistic self during the months since our step-father was out in the hospital and now his death two weeks ago.
> 
> xxShika-Tenshixx: Anyway, thanks everyone for the favorites, followers and reviews! You guys and few others from our other stories were probably the ones kept us going and in much better spirits other than our friends. Thanks guys!
> 
> xxNaruYokaixx: Hope you all enjoyed the new chapter! Please Review and let us know how this is coming. Hopefully we’ll have an Anit-Virus so we could finally post 17-year-old!Ann drawing to our DeviantArt and Tumblr! Until next time guys!
> 
> My DeviantArt Pin: xxRokuSoxx (xxrokusoxx.deviantart.com)  
> My Tumblr Pin: xxHinaAngelxx (xxhinaangelxx.tumblr.com)


End file.
